Punk 48
Tape ; Name *Punk 48 ; Station *German based radio stations ; YYYY-MM *1989 ; Comments *Compilation of mainly punk tracks, some from Peel's German based shows from BFBS or Radio Bremen and some from other German radio DJ’s. Minimal DJ links. Tracklisting :(JP: 'And here's an oldie from, well I can't remember exactly which year it is, from Hagen I think, X-Quadrat, which I probably pronounced entirely different at the time, and this is Information') *X-Quadrat: Information (12" - X-Quadrat) Tonträger 58 Hagen :(JP: 'Rather good to hear...') *Die Toten Hosen: 1000 Gute Gründe (LP - Ein Kleines Bisschen Horrorschau) Totenkopf *Saints: This Perfect Day :(JP: 'From...') :(JP: 'This comes from Birdland, a new single, Hollow Heart') *Birdland: Hollow Heart (12") Lazy :(JP: 'Brief...') *'unknown punk tune with lots of 'whaaaaaargh'' *Doctor And The Crippins: Blitzkrieg Bop (v/a LP - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears :(non-Peel announcer announcing the title of the track above in the German language) *'unknown English language hardcore punk tune' :(non-Peel announcer: 'Yeah') *'unknown English language indie tune with female vocals. Chorus: The Other Kind' :(non-Peel announcer about to speak before audio cuts off) *Rolling Stones: Brown Sugar *Status Quo: Paper Plane :(JP: 'From Filler, this is called Wake Strong') *Filler: Wake Strong (7" - No Aims No Desires) Pigboy *Lard: The Power Of Lard (12") Alternative Tentacles *'unknown English language garage punk tune with chorus: I Am Right' :(JP: 'Dada In Berlin by Die Skeptiker') *Die Skeptiker: Dada In Berlin (7" - Die Anderen Bands) AMIGA :(JP: 'Die Skeptiker from the GDR') *'unknown German language electronic tune' :(non-Peel announcer speaking in the German language.) *Ausbruch: Keine Fragen Mehr (CD - Harte Zeiten) Rude :(non-Peel announcer speaking in German) *Fury In The Slaughterhouse: Kick It Out (LP - Fury In The Slaughterhouse) Peppermint Park *silence between 0:47:00 and 0:47:15 :(JP: '...In White') *Dwarves: Dead Brides In White (12" - Toolin' For A Warm Teabag) Nasty Gash :(JP: 'This is Moi Cheree') *'unknown German language garage punk tune' :(JP: 'Los...') :(JP: 'From Malaria!, long time since we heard from them and this is Kaltes Klares Wasser') *Malaria!: Kaltes Klares Wasser (12" - Weisses Wasser: White Water) Les Disques Du Crépuscule :(JP: 'I think the title...') :(JP: '...Ministry, The Missing') *Ministry: The Missing (LP - The Land Of Rape And Honey) Sire :(JP: 'This is from, well this is for all of those who admire the work of Black Sabbath') *Extra Hot Sauce: Paranoid (LP - Taco Of Death) Peaceville :(JP: 'And you know I bet...') *'unknown German language punk tune' *Lethal Aggression: Spooge (LP - Life Is Hard...But That's No Excuse At All!) Funhouse :(non-Peel announcer speaking in German) *Sloppy Seconds: The Candy Man (LP - Destroyed) Toxic Shock *Fair Sex: No Excuse (LP - Demented Forms) Last Chance :(non-Peel announcer speaking in German) *'unknown German language punk tune' :(non-Peel announcer speaking in German) *Molotow Soda: Wasserleichen (LP - Keine Träume) Bönnsche Tön *U.K. Subs: Fascist Regime (12" - Motivator) Released Emotions *'unknown' English language goth tune with saxophone :(JP: 'And this is Nightmare's, Bleak Life') *Nightmare: Bleak Life (7" - Nightmare) Selfish :(JP: 'Does sound...') :(JP: 'From Finland but singing in English, this is Carillo I suppose it is, C-A-R-I-L-L-O, I mean Carillo seem to be logical and Twisti') *Carillo: Twisti (Twist) (7" - Carillo) New Wave :(JP: 'I think...') *Nine Pound Hammer: Bye, Bye, Glen Frey (LP - The Mud, The Blood, And The Beers) Wanghead :(JP: 'Rather less...') :(JP: 'Here we go') *Pooh Sticks: Dying For It (7") Fierce :(JP: 'Those were the...') *Die Toten Hosen: Hier Kommt Alex (LP - Ein Kleines Bisschen Horrorschau) Totenkopf File ;Name *Punk48-unbearbeitet.mp3 ;Length *01:33:08 ;Other *Many thanks to Harfe. ;Available *Mooo Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:1989